The Three: Naruto short
by Thraysmachus
Summary: Just something I made for a school project kinda rushed, I'd like to know if its any good and where I need to improve.


"How much further until we reach that stupid ninja village!?"

Shadow looked crossly at Nar roc "I want you to think about what you just said, we are looking for a **ninja** village. Now I want you to think why a ninja village is called a ninja village!!" Nar roc stood thoughtfully for a second before answering "cause there are a lot of ninjas in this village?" Shadow sighed and looked into the sky "why do I get up in the mornings."

"What was that Shadow?"

"Nothing anyways ninjas aren't going to hide their village on the outside fringes of forest they will hide the village probably somewhere in the middle of the forest"

"Why are we going to the village anyways can't we find the cure from any random ninja?" Nar roc asked grumpily.

"No we need a certain type of medical ninja for Lenin in short the Hokage of this village is the only person who I know knows how to heal him!!"

"Okay I can understand that but what I don't understand is why I have to carry both of you on a cart!!" Shadow sat up from his comfortable position on the cart "Because Lenin is too exhausted to move and neither of us can grab a forward on our allowances, horses aren't cheap you know."

"Wait a second that still doesn't explain why I need to ca-

"Do you have any idea what could happen with such a coupling!!!"

Both Shadow and Nar roc jumped up at the sound of shouting and drew their katanas.

"The byakugan is dominant to the sharingan so the sharingan still holds a draining factor on the child even if he cannot utilize it!!"

Shadow feeling foolish for taking out his katana in an apparent domestic argument quickly replaced the wooden blade back into his belt.

"I do believe we have reached the ninja village"

Nar roc being much more paranoid about things kept his katana in a defensive posture.

"How do you know that Shadow those voices could be any ones maybe their zombies!!"

Shadow looked once more into the heavens searching for the reasons why he got up in the mornings once more finding them once more he walked into the clearing where the voices were coming from. Shadow walked right into a scene that could only be described as loud.

"What, is the baby going to die!? Don't tell me the baby is going to die!!" yelled a spiky blonde ninja kid about Shadow's age.

"Yes Naruto, death is a possibility since he is not of full uchiha blood it means that even if his sharingan is unusable under the byakugan it will still take a incredible amount of charkre from him since he is not of full blood." Responded another ninja this one sporting pupil less light blue eyes and long hair whose jet black color matched Shadow's.

"What is going to happen to our child!?" wailed a frantic women with similar pupil less eyes of the ninja.

Shadow watched the proceedings impassively the blonde ninja jumped up and down in a panicked state as the pupil less ninja attempted to calm him down unsuccessfully it took all of them about five minute to realize there was a stranger in their midst.

By this time Shadow had deduced the names of the two ninjas and the apparent problem in this situation. "Hi I am looking for the Hokage of this village….please don't throw pointy pieces of metal at me. Oh and the Sharingan isn't going to have much of an effect on the baby since you" pointing toward the women "are not a full blood Hyuga see"

Shadow handed them a paper that he had written while they were shouting.

"As you can see the Charkre drain on the baby is minimal due to the dominating ability of the Byakugan eye compared to the Sharingan since the Sharingan was derived off the Byakugan all he will have is a very effective Byakugan without a major loss in Charkre I'm surprised that you couldn't deduce that by yourselves Naruto and Neji."

Shadow pointed to a stone monument in the distance.

"Could you please guide me to your village now I've been traveling for a long time."

Naruto

By: Masashi Kishimoto

Project By: Lawrence Chan

Dominant Trait: Byakugan eyes

Recessive Trait: Sharingan eyes

SharinganByakugan


End file.
